


Not Because

by Wine_Into_Water



Series: Because verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_Into_Water/pseuds/Wine_Into_Water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the TCA's, If Jared doesn't hear a word Sandy has said to him it's because the voices and music drown her out. Not because he's been to busy watching Jensen flirt with Orlando Bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Because

If Jared makes an unusually quick appearance on the red carpet, not taking much time for pictures and fans, it’s because he’s on nearly at the beginning of the show and needs to get in there and get changed. Not because he wants to be gone before Jensen shows up.

If Jared’s Texas twang is more noticeable tonight, and he manages to spit out blue slurpie so that it’s dribbling down his chin, it’s because he’s overtired. Five episodes into the new season, 14 hour days, six sometimes seven days a week, it’s all catching up with him. It’s not because he’s been drinking since yesterday when he last spoke to Jensen.

If Jared is taking his time getting changed backstage, it’s because he’s hoping to catch a glance at Johnny Depp because he grew up watching shit like “21 Jump Street.” Not because he’s spying on Jensen talking to those two guys from “Prison Break,” that one all the fangirls like him with laughing a little too much at everything Jensen says, standing a little too close.

If Jared pays a bit too much attention to the “Best Grill” award, it’s because he’s seriously considering adding some diamonds to his already bright smile. Not because it’s the first time he’s heard Jensen’s voice in over 24 hours, or because it’s the first time he’s heard Jensen’s voice when it wasn’t filled with anger and hurt and disgust in the last 48 hours.

If when Sandy comes back from the ladies’ room with the latest gossip, it causes Jared to drop one of his latest toys he’s taking pictures with onto the hard floor, causing it to shatter, it’s because that is the normal reaction any person would have when they hear Jessica Alba, Orlando Bloom, men’s bathroom, and sex in the same sentence. Not because that same sentence also had Jensen’s name in it.

If Jared is suddenly all over Chad Michael Murray, it’s because he hasn’t seen his close friend in way too long; both have been too busy with their own shows to have time to fly out and visit each other. It’s most definitely not because he caught a glimpse of Jensen coming out of the men’s bathroom a hundred percent sober, clothes rumpled, and looking thoroughly well fucked.

If Jared’s feeling like he’s just been punched in the gut and just wants to find a dark quiet corner and sit, maybe even cry, it’s because he has to leave Sandy again and head back up to Vancouver; it will be weeks before either one of them has a chance to visit the other. Not because he overheard Jensen and Jessica making plans to see each other in a couple weeks when she’s back up in Vancouver. They’ll go to that club, the one they used to go to, and then she gave Jensen a wink before sneaking an ass grab and saying, “I’ll call you, Jen.”

If Jared is the only CW personality in first class on the last flight heading out to Vancouver that night, the one Jensen and Tom were supposed to be on, it’s because he likes traveling by himself with nobody to bother him. He likes using the time to think or to sleep or to rerun lines in his head. Not because Jensen and Tom hauled ass and took an earlier flight, both forgetting to mention it to Jared.

If Jared is lying in his bed alone, breathing in Jensen’s scent that still lingers on the pillows and blankets, it’s only because he noticed that he has to do a load of laundry sooner than later. Not because the fading scent is the only thing of Jensen he has left.

If Jared didn’t keep his promise to Jensen and didn’t break up with Sandy, it’s because clearly Sandy is the love of his life, the one he was meant to spend forever with. Not because he was scared shitless of what it all meant when Jensen said “you and me” and “exclusive” and “love” all in the same sentence.

If Jared is standing on Jensen’s doorstep at three in the morning, stars already gone but the sun not even thinking of appearing yet, it’s because he wants to have it out with Jensen, to say What the fuck, you son of a bitch! Grow up. It was never going to be you and me and exclusive. Not because he doesn’t care what kind of fuckin’ girl he acts like when he holds on to Jensen and begs Jen to take him back. That he promises this time it’s really just them.

If Jared is sitting in his truck somewhere, some whiney, twangy, drinking, cheating, heartbreak country song blaring from his speakers, with tears leaving streaks down his cheeks, and a bottle of Jack in his hand, it’s because he misses Texas, damn it! Not because he’s in love with Jensen Ackles, the very same Jensen that shut the door on his face, with a, “You made your choice, Jay, and it wasn’t me.”

After Jared told him, “I love you, Jen.”


End file.
